The Beginning of the Change
by Hudine
Summary: Sequel to What the Future Holds; The reborn X-Men find their new base and begin setting up, and trying to get hold of old team mates, do some fighting on the behalf of mutants and mankind alike.


See part 1 for disclaimer  
Feedback: hudine @ clan-tws.co.uk  
Archive: Anyone that wants it.

**Title:** The Beginning of the change  
**Author:** Hudine  
**Email:** hudine @ clan-tws.co.uk  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** Violence and bad language.  
**Genre:** Action/Adventure, Romance, future  
**Parings:** Logan/Marie (Wolverine/Rouge)  
**Summary:** Sequel to What the Future Holds; The reborn X-Men find their new base and begin setting up, and trying to get hold of old team mates, do some fighting on the behalf of mutants and mankind alike.  
**Disclaimer:** X-men is not mine. I just borrowed some stuff and played around with them a bit. If they where mine, I'd own a Tropical Island where I can sit back and enjoy life, and fund CFS/ME research so they might find me a cure for me and all the other people that suffers from it out there. Since I am poor, jobless living with my parents and unable to work we can safely assume they don't.  
**Archive:** Anyone that wants it - just e-mail me, although not necessary I would like to know :)  
**Authors notes:** Part two of a series I haven't got a name for yet.  
**Thanks:** To everyone that took the time to review.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue (Narrated by Charlie)**

We have spent the last few weeks looking around for the perfect place to set up base. We looked around several places until we found the right one. Eventually the perfect place came up, it was a large mansion in the south east of Alaska, between Anchorage and Wrangell St Allas Nature Park.

It maybe cold and unpredictable weather, but it is out of the way and remote. The mansion it's self has been rumoured to be haunted since this part was first settled. No one wanted to buy it and the family that owned it was desperate to sell up. So we got it with five acres of Land around it for a bargain price at 3 million dollars. I know what you are thinking! What did I do to get that much money? Well despite my travelling life I have quite a lot of money past me, hacking is a very well paid job after all. That's not where we got the money, and no I didn't hack the money to transfer the interest on Bill Gates' bank account. That's been done too often, no I didn't really do much. You see the professor before the split had set up a trust fund for all his ex-pupils to gain access to and my mother just happens to be a trustee of it. So we managed to anonymously get the money to another bank account and bought it outright with an extra mill on top to keep all parties involved quiet.

There is also another good point to this location. The mansion it's self is full of underground and secret passages. There is two lower levels as well; a cellar and an old spooky dungeon. The underground tunnels seem to run for miles and come out in huts scattered all over the surrounding area. Some are caved in but most are intact. 

So now we spend our time trying to fix this place up. Getting heating in is the most important thing, also decorating a few rooms to make them liveable so I guess this is where we can start off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

Charlie sat with a torch and shown it at the boiler in the cellar where his father was working covered from head to toe in oil. "Dad, I think we should cut our losses and get a new boiler... that's been two days you been working on that thing."

"It's fine, have faith Son. Almost done... just needs some more final touches, just need to finish one last gash across the front so it will stop leaking. I'm pretty sure it will work this time..."

"Yea wonder where that gash came from in the first place." Charlie commented sarcastically knowing full well where all the gashes came from, after his father lost his temper with it last night when it refused to work.

"If your mother asks it came like that."

"Dad, I don't think that is going to work... we only bought it two days ago."

Logan finished welding on the last strip of metal, and looked at Charlie triumphantly. "Well it's not my fault Kurt was holding the instructions upside down. There that should do it." He turned the pipeline open to the oil tank outside, and watched as it filled up with oil, but it was not heating. He looked over and seen Charlie trying not to laugh and kicked the boiler in frustration, then the heating element finally started to work. "See, as good as new."

Charlie couldn't help it this time he had to laugh. Marie came down wondering what all the racket was about. "What's wrong down here?"

"Nothing Mom, boiler's fixed."

"At last," she said looking at her son with the torch then over to her lover, and Charlie's father, and gave a seductive smile. "I was thinking you where never going to get it fixed."

"Yea well darlin' could you blame a guy. You certainly know how to warm a guy up at night." Logan replied in a sexy suggestive tone walking closer to Marie.

Charlie just rolled his eyes and left the torch on a nearby bench and headed upstairs into the daylight. His parents was at it again... his parents was always at it.

Meanwhile Logan and Marie was too wrapped up to notice as he left. Logan wrapped his arms around Marie and gave her a long tender kiss, which she responded to eagerly. That was until the dawn of realisation came onto her, "LOGAN! Your covered in oil! Your getting it all over me."

Logan grinned back evilly and grabbed her covering her in oil and started to kiss her again holding on tight, until she stopped struggling and kissed back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ramy sat fixing the last radiator in the house thanking God that he wont have to fix another radiator for a while. There is at least one sometimes two radiators in each room, which doesn't sound too bad if it wasn't for the fact there is: forty bedrooms, three living rooms, a dining room, a formal room, too many closets and dressing rooms for his liking, just as many bathrooms, two kitchens, a pantry, a rec room, a indoor pool that needs heating still, six offices, and the list goes on. The worst of it is there is five floors to the house not including the cellar and the dungeons, and the lift doesn't work, and probably never has for a long time. The house was in very bad disrepair so they have a long task ahead of them.

Ramy put down his wrench after doing the final touches to the radiator and turned around, when suddenly out of the blue, a big white object appeared right in front of him! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He was about to run out the door when he just realized that there was a tail sticking out and it was only a sheet. 

Kurt pulled the sheet off and kept laughing, "I got you...laugh there...laugh that...laugh was so...laugh funny." followed by more hysterical laughter.

"That not funny Kurt, you know this house is supposed to be haunted!" He turned around to more laughter coming from the doorway. "What you laughing at Wolvie!"

"I swear I never seen you speak without that fake French accent before!" Charlie spat out between laughs.

"Yea and didn't you, used to always talk in the third person, Ramy?"

"Yes but it attracting too much attention to me, not good while on the run." Ramy sighed and picked up his tools and through them into his tool box. "We need to get wire, electrics need to be redone. Most the lights don't work. Also need to get paint to make some rooms more presentable."

"On my way." Kurt turned on his imaging projector that made him look normal, and started to teleport his way to Anchorage. He may only be able to teleport six miles at a time but was still the fastest way to get there.

"Oh well back downstairs I guess. I got the fire lit in the living room and the boiler is working. My parents are probably still making out in the cellar."

"We have any food?"

"Yea still have some meat in the freezer and some TV dinners."

"Time to eat, yea?"

Agreeing Charlie headed downstairs, Ramy in toe.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 - Where Babies come from

WARNING: IF YOU ARE TOO YOUNG AND INNOCENT TO KNOW WHERE A BABY COMES FROM DON'T READ, CAUSE YOU WILL FIND OUT. P.S. You might want some tissues ready for the sappy ending, I know I needed them writing it.

Kurt had came home with as much paint and wire, as well as light bulbs; that he could carry. Now it was up to Charlie to rewire the vital areas of the house. Charlie was working on running a wire around the kitchen to supply power to the new sockets he is putting in the wall, because the old ones are likely to blow up if anything is put into them. He was starting to connect a wire into the socket he had got to when he smelt a familiar presence behind him. "Hay Dad."

"Hay Son... How's the wiring getting a long?" Logan asked in an oddly nervous voice.

Charlie not missing a thing, turned around and asked, "what's wrong? You sound spooked."

Logan swallowed a lump in his throat, thinking how best to word this. "We just found out and we thought you should be the first to know...."

"Know what Dad?" Charlie was getting worried now cause he had only ever seen his Dad this nervous once... that was when he found out about him.

"You're mother is...."

"Is she ok?!" Charlie jumped up ready to be at his mother's side in an instant.

"She's fine," Logan put an arm on his son's shoulder to reassure him. "Your mother is expecting..."

A huge grin lit up Charlie's face, he already knew, he smelled it this morning, but this was too good an opportunity to miss. "Expecting what Dad?" He asked in the most innocent tone he could muster, "a fridge? We could use one of those..."

Logan ran his fingers through his thick dark hair and looked a bit like a dear caught in headlights. "No son she's expecting a baby, your going to have a little brother or sister."

Charlie was having fun, he knew it was cruel but teasing his father was a pass time of his. It was partly out of bitterness for him not being there when he needed him growing up, but also it was some strange form of male bonding between father and son. stifling a laugh he continued, "a baby, but Dad it's too cold up here for storks they can't survive the weather."

If Logan didn't look like a dear in headlights before he defiantly did now. "No son baby's come from their mother's tummy... just like you did."

"How does the Baby get there?" Charlie asked sounding and looking very serious, in his best poker face.

"Um... Um..." Logan was almost lost for words. "You see when Daddy meets a girl he really likes... or sometimes just gets blind drunk, but in your mother's case really really likes... He will tell her how beautiful she is and court her and hopefully have sex with her... You know what that involves right?" Charlie just looked at him blankly, and Logan's throat almost sealed up. "Umm... That is when a man gets his dick up really hard, and looking at your face, hopefully after a woman has done plenty of foreplay with you and maybe you do some foreplay with her cause that is always fun and they will love you for it... you get your dick in their pussy and pump your dick in and out, slowly at first cause it drives them crazy, then you pick up the pace and slam in there getting loads of friction, and feel your balls tighten and have the most mind-blowing experience of your life and you cum shooting out this white liquid that carries little tinny tadpoles.... These tadpoles swim all the way up the mother's womb into these tubes that hold eggs... and there will be an egg waiting there and the first tadpole to get there pushes it's way into the egg and the egg moves down into the mother's womb and a baby starts to grow from the egg..."

Charlie really did burst out laughing this time cause he noticed his mother in the doorway with a hand over her face, trying her best not to laugh too. Logan looked at Charlie then turned to Marie and seen her start to laugh. "You just played me for a fool there didn't you?"

"Sorry Dad, the temptation was too hard to resist. I learned all about it in health class when I actually went to school." Charlie seen his father's look that was turning murderous, although he knew neither him nor the wolverine would hurt him, but instinct made him run off, and hugged his mother on the way out, "congratulations mom. Guess I'll get a younger brother or sister to look out for." Then before she could answer back ran out the door to go hide to let his dad cool off.

Marie laughed softly and approached Logan and pulled him into an embrace before, he came out of shock and decided to chase after their son. When Logan returned the hug and nuzzled into her neck she ventured, "That's our Charlie, always could play someone. He could sell freezers to the Eskimos, so don't feel so bad."

"I can't believe I fell for it... Heck can't believe I am letting him away with it. Am I going soft in my old age?"

Marie chuckled lightly and rubbed Logan's back holding him tighter, and slipped into her old southern accent she thought she lost a long time ago. "No Sugah, you're just tha man I love. You just love ta boy that much you can't stay mad."

That accent has always melted Logan's heart and done funny things to him inside. It reminds him of the Marie he met all those years ago in Laughlin City. He gave a quick and tender kiss to her earlobe and pulled back in her arms to look into the deep pools that is her eyes. "I guess you know me better than anyone Marie, even myself."

"Charlie had me in his spell the moment he was born, and I looked into his little tiny face. He was always just like his Dad, which if anything only made me love him more. When he was four he got into his first scuffle with some other kids, and came home with a black eye and a fat lip. I was telling him off but secretly inside I was smiling thinking how much he was like his father. Or the time on his sixth birthday, there was just me and him but I got him a cake anyway, and Charlie ate the whole cake when I wasn't looking, and had smudges of icing all over him and claimed it wasn't him that ate it. When he was thirteen and I caught him drinking his first beer, looking all sweet like you did when the professor caught you drinking on the school grounds." There was tears welling in her eyes as she remembered all the years she had with her son and how happy she was. Logan looked a little sad in his eyes, "I'm sorry, I keep gettin' carried away."

Logan tenderly kissed the tears out of Marie's eyes, "it's ok. I like to hear about my son, your right, I love the kid so dam much it scares me. I just wish I could have been there to see all of it with you. I promise you Marie I will be their for you, and Charlie as well as our baby."

"I know you will Sugar. After all I got you up here don't I?" Marie said smiling and pointing at her head.

He smiled and tenderly kissed her lips, he knew what he had to do now and he knew now was the time to say it. When they parted for air Logan plucked up his courage. "Marie, I haven't got a ring but I can get one, and I was wondering..." his throat temporarily constricted and he had to swallow hard, "will you marry me?"

Marie took the strange proposal for what it was, a heart felt moment from the man she loved. A man that words for his feelings doesn't come easy to. She smiled the biggest happiest smile in her life, as all her dreams was coming true, "yes Logan, that is all I ever wanted from the day we met."

Logan gave the biggest smile he can ever remember having, and answered back in all honesty, "me too Darlin. Even if I didn't realize it then." He then descended down to his wife to be's lips, and gave her the longest and most loving kiss he ever had.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yes I know that was a really sappy ending there, but I was in the mood for all sappiness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Scott was only a day away from where he was told the new x-men team was setting up. Charlie had e-mailed him about it shortly after, and he had to agree with Logan for once. There was too much evil in this world and it was time to do something about it. Scott may have lost his naivety and youthfulness from when he was the fear-less leader of the x-men, but the e-mail Charlie had sent him sparked a flame he thought had long died in him; hope.

So now his hope newly flared up, the x-men had been all but forgotten by mutants and mankind alike. Scott was on his way to join the new x-men so hope may live again. Even though Logan was calling the shots at the moment, it was a small price for him to pay in the name of mutant freedom.

He had pulled into a small town near the border of Canada and Alaska. He was hungry and needed something to eat, so he had gone into a diner and ordered the only thing that looked safe on the menu, a cheeseburger with fries on the side. It was one of those old beat-up places where the bugs eat as well as the customers, if not better. A fat ogre of a waitress in a trashy outfit, waddled her way towards him and set his food down in front of him.

"That all I can get you Sugar?"

"Um... Yea thanks... it looks... um... great." Scott replied awkwardly looking at the thing trying to pass for food that had been set in front of him. //Maybe something to take away the taste// was all he could think of when he took a bite of his burger. He was about to set the burger down when a cockroach fell out of the burger. Scott winced and hastily through down the burger and dropped a $20 bill and ran out the door before anyone could say as much as 'where you going.'

He managed to make it as far as a nearby bush before he emptied the contents of his stomach, when he heard a voice behind him.

"See you got another roach burger. That's the fifth one this week."

Scott turned around to see a boy of about ten, that was covered in black fur and had yellow eyes. "Yea should be a health warning up about that."

"There was an official notice but it fell off the window last week." The boy got off a log he was sitting on and walked closer to Scott and scratched his hairy face. "So your one of us then?"

"What makes you say that?"

"First you are wearing sunglasses and there sure isn't any sun around here. Second your car looks like it's been travelling for a long time, and looks lived in. Thirdly you look like you used to be well manicured by the way you carry yourself, and now you have a week's worth of stubble and look like you not had a decent meal in a while, specially if you where dumb enough to go in there; this tells me you have been on the run. Fourthly you saw me and didn't run off screaming like everyone else does."

"Observant aren't you?" Scott smiled reminded of the kids at Xavier's all those years ago.

The boy reached out a hand towards Scott, and when he took it the boy shook Scott's hand and continued. "My name is Luke, but everyone around here calls me 'little foot' thinking I'm a baby big foot."

"Scott Summers, people call me Cyclops. So you live around here?"

"Yea. Just me now, used to live with my mother but they lynched her for being a mutant a few years ago."

"Sorry," Scott said sympathetically.

"It's ok. It was a long time ago, she wouldn't want me dwelling on it the rest of my life."

"How old are you?"

"Ten, almost eleven. You?"

For someone that has been through so much, this boy still has a shred of innocence. "Forty-six," Scott answered.

"Wow! Your like so old!"

"Hay! I'm not that old."

"You are way older than anyone I've ever talked to before. Guess cause I don't get to talk to a load of people."

"Don't you have school?"

"You kidding? Looking like this?"

"I guess not then." Scott looked at the boy and considered him a while.

"I'd never fit in, everywhere they see me and scream mutant. I just wish I could leave here, I can't because I have no where to go and no way to get there."

Scott looked into Luke's soft yellow eyes and his heart melted at the sadness in them. "Well you could come with me?"

"Really!" Those eyes just lit right up.

"Sure kido. I got some friends across the border in Alaska, other mutants. Just like us, you could come with me to meet them."

"Wow thanks!" He hopped about excitedly following Scott towards his car. They where about to get into the car when a shot from a gun fired and hit Luke in the arm.

As Luke made a feral cry of pain, Scott turned to see Luke clutching on to his arm and blue liquid oozing out. It wasn't till he seen the hunter with a rifle that he realised what happened. Scott angrily closed his eyes and took of his glasses, reaching into his pocket replacing his visor on his eyes and opened them. "Put the gun down," he demanded in a steady tone.

"What are you? Another Mutey freak?"

"I don't want to hurt you, put the weapon down," Scott stated more firmly.

The hunter laughed and aimed up the gun, "Those glasses would make a pretty good trophy next to the little foot there."

Before the hunter had time to pull the trigger a red beam shot from Scott's visor, breaking the gun in two. "I warned you."

"What the?!" The hunter was momentarily stunned, but soon picked up his composure enough to pull out a skinning knife from his belt and lunge at Scott.

Scott in turn took up a fighting stance, recalling all of his X-Men training in an instant. He avoided the knife with a sharp turn of his mid-section, then grabbed the hunter's arm and twisted him around, so the hunter's back was against Scott's chest and the knife somehow switched into Scott's hand and was against the hunter's throat.

"Hunting mutant's isn't right. We are people too, not animals. We have the right to live in peace, unfortunately people like you makes it necessary to bring out the worst in people like me."

"Cut the speech and just kill me already," the hunter spat out.

"I'm not going to kill you. Then that would make me as bad as you. No I'm just going to make sure you are out of it long enough, to get out of here." Scott then threw away the knife and gave the man a large knock on the head, that he should feel for a few days to come. The hunter slumped to the ground and Scott ran over to Luke who was slumped up against the car; more blue liquid oozing from where his hand was clutched to his arm. "You ok kid?"

"I've been shot. It hurts real bad," Luke groaned out in a pained sound. 

Scott got a closer look and realized that Luke has blue blood and was loosing it fast. Scott opened the back of the car and managed to find an old shirt, some thread and a needle from a complementary package in a motel, and a bottle of whiskey. He then reached for the skinning knife on the ground, and poured some whiskey on the knife needle and thread, then ripped off a strip of the shirt. "Let me see. Need to see how bad it is." Luke let go and let Scott see the wound, who winced when he saw all the blue dried and oozing blood. "I'm going to have to get the bullet out. It's going to hurt like hell but I need to get it out."

Scott poured some of the whiskey over the wound to disinfect it, then got the knife and cut into Luke's arm and moved the tip about a bit until he reached the bullet. Prying the bullet out he then poured some more whiskey over the wound, trying not to listen to Luke's animal cries. When the bullet was fully out he quickly got the strip of cloth and tied it around his arm as tight as he can, above the wound. "Ok that was the worst of it over kid, gotta get it closed up now. You been brave so far, just a little more."

Scott took a good look at the damage, there was a vain cut open that explained all the blood. It was oozing less with the pressure of the bandage above, so he applied pressure to the spot with a credit card from his wallet, releasing the bandage. When the bleeding stopped he carefully unfolded the credit card removing it to see it had clotted over. There was some dead tissue around the opening of the wound that will never heal, so he cut it away with the knife. Scott got the needle and threaded it, then started to stitch up the still bleeding-but-not-as-badly wound. After making the final stitch and tying it up, he cut the thread with the needle and pulled another strip off his shirt and used it to bandage up Luke's arm. "There you go kid, on the mend."

"It still hurts to move."

Scott took his belt off and buckled it up and slipped it over Luke's head, and rested it on his shoulder, then helped Luke slip his bad arm into the belt, using it as a make shift sling. "There that should help. Come on let's get out of here before he wakes up," Scott commented gesturing to the hunter still out cold.

Not needing to be told twice Luke jumped into the car using his good arm to open the door. "Thanks for what you done for me there."

"It's the least a guy could do. Not all people are bad." Scott replied starting up the car engine and made a bee-line away from the small town.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the new HQ....

"Looks like this tunnel is blocked Ramy. Better head back," Charlie called to Ramy ahead, and Kurt behind.

"It just a bit of rubble. Ramy fix it."

"Oh no... He's got his Gambit tone..." Kurt muttered.

"Gambit tone?" Charlie asked. His question was soon answered as Ramy picked up a sizable rock, and it began to glow yellow. "Oh that Gambit tone," he muttered as he backed away from Ramy.

Ramy threw the rock at the pile of rubble, and it glowed brighter. Just before it exploded Kurt grabbed hold of Charlie and Ramy and teleported.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan scowled at the paint on his roller, it was the most cheerful, warm and tacky, shade of yellow he has ever seen. If it was up to him, they would be painting the living room a nice pale shade of blue, but oh no Marie insisted the living room had to be nice, warm, and inviting. To make things worse the others all agreed and ganged up on him. So now he was stuck in here painting the walls with his fiancée, who was currently bent over painting the bottom half of a wall. He had to admit though, it was a nice view.

Marie straightened up and turned her head around to see Logan stirring at her ass. "Logan dear you are supposed to be painting," she told him playfully.

"I am Darlin. Just admirin' the view."

She moved closer to him and reached over the cans of paint, to stroke his side burns and smiled, when Logan gave a soft noise somewhere between a growl and a purr. "Not now Hun. They are already accusing of us of spending more time having sex, than helping."

"Guilty as charged," Logan growled as he reached over to cup Marie's cheek. 

He was about to lean over for a kiss, when there was a flash and Kurt, Ramy, and Charlie dropped out of the air rather unceremoniously from above them, landing in-between Marie and Logan in a big heap, splattering paint everywhere. Logan growled at them from his new position sitting in the roller tray a few feet back, "oh great timing guys."

"Sorry, we just thought we'd drop in." Kurt groaned out from the impact.

Charlie looked up at his father from the top of the pile, "besides isn't that what kids are for? Making sure their parents are actually working," he sniggered.

"Hate to spoil the mood but, I feel like the bottom slice of bread in a sandwich." Ramy moaned from the bottom of the pile.

They all got off each other and Ramey got up and turned around facing Marie who had landed on the covered sofa. When Marie burst out laughing, Ramy asked, "What so funny, Chere?

Marie burst out in more giggles and managed between breaths to squeak out, "your new look would make Jubilee jealous."

"Who's Jubilee?" Charlie asked confused.

"An old friend we went to school with, was one of us. Ramy had the hots for her. She disappeared into the background after the split. No idea what happened to her."

"Yea and she always wore yellow." Logan had finally got up and came to join Marie, and looked at Ramy and sniggered. Ramy's whole front side was completely yellow. Logan himself was splattered in yellow paint, especially on his back side. Marie had splashes of paint over her, mostly on her face and hair. Kurt now looks like a blue and yellow fuzzy little elf, and Charlie is the least effected with only a few splashes of yellow here and there.

Thinking quickly Charlie ran over to his laptop bag hidden behind the sofa, and pulled out a camera. "Hay guys." As soon as they all looked around Charlie took a picture of them all. "Now that was defiantly a Kodak moment," he sniggered.

His father started to give him a murderous look, "Ok Wolvie give me that camera."

Charlie grabbed his laptop bag, slung it over his shoulder and ran, "gotta catch me first."

Logan ran off after Charlie, leaving the others to laugh at themselves as well as Logan and Charlie.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 minutes later...

Logan finally tracked Charlie down, he was hiding in one of the dungeon sells. He was getting really impressed at his son's ability to use his feral abilities, and hiding skills. If there is one thing that is a constant these days it was Charlie's ability to surprise him. He went into the sell and found Charlie grinning at him. "I take it you already got the picture on the internet somewhere?"

"Oh just in storage in case you wrecked my laptop."

Logan sat on the old remains of a bed, beside his son, "I must be getting old, couldn't track you too well."

"Don't worry about it too much Dad, I'm pretty fast on my feet. Also know a few things about covering my tracks."

"Where did you learn to do all that anyway?"

"Dunno, think it's genetic or something. It all comes so naturally to me, and gets better as I get older. Specially when the moon is full, it's like the wolf in me is stronger, my senses are all on full then, and I want nothing more than to charge around the woods and howl at the moon. Weird huh?"

Knowing what he described is part of what it feels to be the Wolverine, Logan wrapped his arm around his son and pulled him into a hug. "Trust me kid, I know the feeling."

"Is that what it feels like to be Wolverine?"

"Yea... only a bit more bloodthirsty. When I go wild I'm a real animal. I didn't get the name for nothing, I'm sorry I put you into that mess."

"It's not your fault dad, you can't help what genes you have any more than I can. It's not your fault you didn't know about me until recently either."

"Still don't stop me wishing things where different. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad to have you, I never really considered being a father before, but now I am I couldn't imagine not. I just wish I was there to watch you grow up."

"I know the feeling Dad," Charlie said pressing into his father's chest, he never felt closer to his father than at that moment. "Least you get another chance."

"Yea... but don't think your new brother or sister is going to replace you in anyway, got it?" Logan stated in all honestly.

"Yea, I got it." Charlie said in a sigh.

Logan ruffled his son's long unruly hair, "besides kid. Someone gotta teach you the finer points of being a bad ass, just like your old man."

"Yea, as long as you don't tell Mom," he teased back.

Logan smiled and let go of Charlie, his face got more serous again. "Look kid, there is something else I need to tell you."

"What is it Dad?"

"I asked your mother to marry me. She accepted and I thought you should be the first to know."

Charlie's eyes got as wide as saucers, "Really?"

"Yep, and looks like you gotta put up with me for a long time to come. Also... em... just on a thought in that matter... do you want your name changed..."

Charlie sniggered, "I guess with all the fake IDs someone forgot to tell you. Mom registered my birth name as Charlie James Logan. Was some loophole in the law at the time I was born, about being able to register as the father's name. Said it was her little reminder."

"Your mother always did know me better than even myself," he commented absently.

"Huh?"

"Didn't you ever see your birth certificate?"

"No, I know it exists but never actually needed to look at it."

"Did you think my name was Logan Logan?" He joked back. "My real name is James Howlett-Logan, any middle names are completely lost on me. Just know my Dad's name was Mike Logan by birth but was adopted by the Howlett family, who was really rich and needed an air. My Dad got killed, my mutation reared it's ugly head, I went wild, and changed my name to Logan. Everything is still a little fuzzy, but remember that much. Heck couldn't remember my Dad's first name till a few weeks ago."

Charlie was formulating an answer, when it suddenly got deftly cold. He could smell fear, and even feel it, as the air was that thick with it. His whole body was suddenly stiff with the most intense fear he has ever known. It was as if he knew he was about to die and couldn't do a thing about it. Charlie looked over to his father to see that he was getting the same feeling and his claws had popped out, and was breathing heavily. 

"Dad I think we should get out of here."

"No kidding."

The two of them got up and scrambled for their lives out of the dungeons. They got into the main house and the feeling had dissipated. "What the heck was that!?"

"I got no idea kid, but whatever it was it felt trapped and frightened."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

Kitty Pryde looked around her, on the look out for airport security. She had got her e-mail from Charlie asking her to join the new team, and she figured it beats phasing through walls to get into food stores, just so she can eat. Besides, she's not seen her friend Rogue in twelve years and wants to see how Charlie has grown up. She was told he looks just like his father but there is some things you just need to see for yourself.

So that is what brings her here now, lurking around the cargo containers to hitch a ride to Anchorage. Seeing one up a head, labelled for the pressurised hold, Kitty makes a brake for it and phases into the container, barely missing the guards line of sight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Charlie, your supposed to be working, not playing with toys."

"I'm finished wiring the living room, Kurt. I'm just taking a small break. Besides it's not a toy..."

"Looks like a toy snowplough to me."

"Actually, it's an RC 1:10 scale model of a snowplough."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "and the difference is?"

"This thing runs of nitromethane fuel, and will go up to forty plus miles per hour, for a distance of five-hundred meters. Plus I got a camera attached to it so we can see what's going on."

"Cool! Can I have a go?"

"If it was running, do you think I'd be fixing it?" Charlie laughed. "Sure after we get to Anchorage tomorrow, need to get some fuel for it. Although... I could steal some nitro from Dad's bike, and mix it with two-stroke oil --"

"--Wait isn't that dangerous?"

"Only if I get the mix wrong. It goes on two part nitromethane, eight parts two-stroke oil. The tank is only the size of a tic-tack box. I doubt Dad would even notice the fuel gone..."

"Sounds risky to me, Wolvie."

"So, I mix up the fuel and try it. You stand back to see if it works first, so that way if it blows up I'll heal. No one would know."

Kurt sighs, "so what do you want me to do then?"

"Just keep my Dad out of the garage till I give the all clear."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt teleported into the Kitchen where Logan was sitting at the table drinking a beer. So not to look suspicious he grabbed some yogurt out of the fridge and sat beside Logan. Logan was about to get up after finishing his beer, when Kurt suddenly blurted out. "See you got the living room finished."

"Yea," Logan answered looking at Kurt like he was up to something.

"Why you looking at me like that?"

"Cause your up to something, I can smell it."

"Now what would make you think a thing like that bro."

"Cause you and my son, been up to stuff since you got here. And don't call me that."

"Why not? You are after all going to be my brother-in-law."

"Cause no one calls me bro, Bub," Logan snarled back. "Besides, your mother had only adopted Marie."

"Still makes me her little brother. You guys are the only real family I got, you know."

Logan sighed, "yea I know." Logan was about to give in. He hadn't known about it until Marie told him shortly after they met again. She told him she thought there should be no more secrets between them. So Marie told him all about her relationship to Mystique, and Night Crawler. To say the least he was a little shocked, but it was not long before he realized it didn't really matter. After all he knew Marie well, and knew Kurt a little, after all nether of them are anything like -- their mother.

Suddenly there was an explosion from the direction of the garage. As Logan got up to run and investigate Kurt got up and shouted gotta go, before he teleported away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five minutes earlier...

Wolvie sniffed the air as he stealthily snuck into the garage. Smelling no one there he made his way over to the bike sitting in the corner. Looking around he carefully opened up the turbo fuel tank, and extracted an eyedropper full of the liquid. The bike normally used nitro oxide AKA laughing gas for the turbo, but the nitromethane was installed to give an explosive suicidal boost to take off in a hurry. As far as he knows it was only ever used the night his father went looking franticly for his mother at the train station.

Carefully setting down the eyedropper, he then gathered up a small container, some menthol and two stroke oil. Looking around again he spotted a beaker with measurements on it. Picking up the beaker and heading outside the garage door, Charlie poured in two stroke oil with the exact measurements, then into the container, followed by an exact measure of menthol. The easy bit done, Wolvie carefully picked up the eyedropper. He needed to get the exact amount right, or else it would blow up the engine. 

He carefully squeezed the eyedropper --when a hand clapped on his shoulder. As if it was all in slow motion Charlie could see the full contents of the eyedropper go into the concoction, he jumped in startlement and kicked over the container; then a startled Ramy who was the one that was behind him, making Ramey accidentally kinetically charge the whole pack of cards he held on his other hand and drop them. Charlie's eyes lit up in horror as he seen the cards scattered over the fuel and glow brighter. Not having much time to react he got up and jumped on the other side of a pile of banked up snow, freshly ploughed of the drive this morning. He ducked down to the ground covering his face as there was a large explosion, and bits of debris snow, dirt and tarmac fell around him.

Charlie got up to see part of the driveway on fire, so he got the bucket of sand from the garage and threw it over the fire. He dropped the bucket when he seen a blood covered heap that didn't quite make it to the shelter. He could smell blood and near death as he rushed over to Ramy's limp form. He barely registered Kurt, his father and shortly joined by his mother; all behind him asking what happened, as he was guilt stricken by what had happened. He gently shook Ramy, "Are you awake?" 

When there was no reply he felt tears prick at his eyes, he had no idea what he was doing now, it was like some sort of instinctual reaction. He noticed Ramy's heart had stopped beating, and had turned him over. Then he reached out one hand over the now dead heart.

The others watching mournfully, in shock was thinking about what to say. That's when they noticed a bright glowing light, as white as the now falling snow, shoot out of Charlie's hand. Suddenly Logan could hear Ramy's heart start to beat again, followed by a sharp inhalation of breath that could only be described as the first breath of life, from a once dead man. Everyone gasped as they could see Ramy's wounds visibly heal before their eyes, and his own eyes flutter open.

Ramy couldn't believe it, he was sure he had died or at least got hurt in the explosion. He sat up to see Charlie's puzzled face looking at him, and then Charlie collapsed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Click here and tell me what you think.... No really! I need my feedback. *BEGS*

XXXXXX  
XXXXXX  
XXXXXX  
XXXXXX  
XXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXX  
XXXXXX  
XXX  
X


End file.
